wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 13
"The medicine cat when I was a kit was good, but he couldn't save my parents." Wolfstar mewed. 01:00, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "What happened to them?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 01:02, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "There were wolves who attacked, and they died after the attack." Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble's pelt prickled at the mention of wolves. "Mine were killed by wolves too." he murmured. "What were their names?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:04, October 31, 201 "Crowwing was my father, and Scratchheart my mother those were the names. WHat about your parents? WHat were they named?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:06, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Duskwing and Bluepuddle." his mew was a bit harsh from remembering them, he tried not to let it show. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:08, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry that your parents died. How old were you?" Wolfstar asked. 01:09, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Five moons, what about you?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:10, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "if I remmeber right, I think I was ten moons. That's why I become leader so young, my dad died while I was deputy." Wolfstar said, saly. WOLFBLAZE 01:11, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Dewbramble recalled her becoming a leader at such a young age. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "How did the wolves find out about the camp?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Stoatscar, who was a kit at the time, was crying and wouldn't stop and they heard her..." his voice trailed off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "So sorry! That must have been hard for you>" Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flattened his ears as he remembered the wolves and the rain and lighting of that night. "So... how did your kits end up out of the clan?" he asked changing it from him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "It is hard to explain, Most of the litter died. It is breaking the warrior code for a leader to have kits, and most of the Clan had there doubts about me already since I was so young, Wolftail and I left camp to have them, with no medicine cat. He had learned how to help queens give birth when he traiined as a medicine cat, the kits were healthy but the youngest got greencough and died, the two oldest lived, but when we were going to return to the Clan, my kits didn't want to come, they wanted power, the power of being free from the Clan, and that was that." Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh.... well... sorry..." Dewbramble mewed awkwardly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:27, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "How did you come to the Clan?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:28, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "I saw a patrol, I was going to just leave Stoatscar for them to find but I didn't want to leave her." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "It is a good thing you stayed with the Clan!" Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 01:30, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, thanks.." he mewed with his head in a corner of the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:31, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "What are you dooing?" WOlfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:32, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing." he mewed but he was staring into a puddle looking at a nick in his ear he didn't notice from the battle earlier. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "What happened to your ear?" Wolfstar asked, seeing the nick that he just gotten. WOLFBLAZE 01:35, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "It was probably from the battle." he meowed looking at it as it burned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:36, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh" 01:37, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble glanced away from the puddle and looked out the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:39, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "What are ypu looking at?" Wolfstar asked. 01:40, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "The moon." he meowed looking confused. "It's red." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:41, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "What?" WOlfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Look!" he pointed his muzzle to the dark moon. "I think it's a sigh." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "What do you think it means?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:46, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know...." he meowed. What ''did it mean?'' [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The next day, WOlfstar woke up early. Dewbramble was still asleep, she decided to go outside camp. And wait for him to wake upWOLFBLAZE 01:49, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble rose from his nest and grabbed some herbs to take to Stoatscar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:52, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The next day Runningstrike opened his eyes and ran out of camp. WOLFBLAZE 01:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble saw her kits playing outside the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:55, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Dewbramble!" Creekkit puured.WOLFBLAZE 01:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream peered out of the warriors' den, the slate-gray tom's ears flattened as he looked out across camp. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 06:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw waited for a response from Sharpkit. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 12:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlekit was in the corner, quietly nibbling on her mouse. She tried to make ensure that no drool was dripping from her mouth, but with her disfigured face, it was quite hard. ~Blueleaf~ Mossypebble went out hunting. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 13:21, October 31, 2015 (UTC) As fast as he could, Creekkit raced out of camp,his siblings had dared him too, so he had too. But on the way, when if was to late to miss them, he Sapphirepaw! He skidded to a stop, now he was in trouble. -------------- Runningstrike padded around and sniffed the air. He remembered the fight yesterday. Was Talonfang really dead? Or whatt? Were some of her followers still out there. He saw tree, so long and tall and unstable, but had been there since the Clan was made, it became part of the rules of the Clan not to climb it, so it was perfect for him to climb! He ran right over, sunk his paws into the bark, and started to climb. WOLFBLAZE 14:08, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit gently rested his tail on Sapphirepaw's shoulders. "I'm fine." He paused, a bit of worry clouding his eyes. "But are you ok?!"---- Pumpkinkit remained in the nest, her eyes round.Silverstar' 14:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Wondering how he could get out of this one, Creekkit padded past them, he broke a twig. The Sharpkit and Sapphirepaw turned. WOLFBLAZE 14:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit padded out of her den and sat down and groomed her fur. ---- Stoarscar licked Pumpkinkit in between her ears to comfort her. "It's okay, everything's over now." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) (Please don't rp our characters...) Sapphirepaw let out chuckle, and smiled at Sharpkit. "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry." [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 15:20, October 31, 2015 (UTC) (I didn't) WOLFBLAZE 15:21, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit let out a soft purr. "Good...! Would you mind teaching me some moves?"---- Pumpkinkit let out a soft whimper. "Momma, why did all of those bullies hurt our Clanmates? Were they mad?"Silverstar' 15:42, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw smiled and beamed. "Well, it was only my first day," She began, frowning. "All I did was explore the other Clan territories. But when I do learn, I'll be sure to teach you!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 15:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Looking from the tree, Runningstrike could see the whole world, he felt brave. WOLFBLAZE 15:46, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The torbie she-kit then looked up at Stoatscar. "Momma, where'd daddy go?"---- Sparkpaw cleared his throat as he cast his sister a glance. "Ahem."Silverstar' 15:52, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw blinked blankly and turned to her brother. "Yeah?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 15:55, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw twitched an ear as he held his bland face expression. "Get over here."Silverstar' 15:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw sighed and padded over to her brother. "If this is about your petty squable with Sharpkit again, I don't want to hear it." [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 16:01, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw let out a silent hiss before flicking his fire-colored tail. "Sapphire, I told you I don't want you around him, we can't trust him! You saw what his own family member tried to do when she invaded camp."Silverstar' 16:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw narrowed her eyes. "Sparkpaw, he's not as bad as you think. As I've told you before, he's the one that took me in. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for him. He practically saved my life! And that's his ''family member, not him. Just because of how his family acts, doesn't mean you should look at him as a threat. Not every cat is like our parents, Sparkpaw." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 16:35, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The cats still hadn't seen him! Creekkit started to crawl around. WOLFBLAZE 16:37, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Jumping down from the tree, after a long climb, Runningstrike felt pleased with himself. He passed some cats, a group of rogues, and there was a long talk, he ended up returning to the Clan, adside a litter of five kits......and two parents of the kits. Wolfstar allowed them in the Clan....but now what? WOLFBLAZE 23:39, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream carefully padded out, his ears still flattened. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw let out a soft growl. "Not every cat is like them, but there is still a lot that are." The ruddy tom replied firmly, turning his back on his sister with his tail lashing.----- Pumpkinkit frowned.Silverstar' 01:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry, he's probably hunting." Stoatscar purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:07, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit shook her multi-colored head. "No mama, he's got more kits with him! The nursery's already crowded, and it stinks!"Silverstar' 02:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Stoatscar's eyes widened. She poked her head out of the den to see the kits. ''You've got to be kidding me... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC)'' Putting her forepaws on the side of her mother's front leg, Pumpkinkit began to shake Stoatscar. "Moommmaaa, I'm going to drown in their smell! I'm going to die!"Silverstar' 02:12, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Okay.... I'll get the kits and apprentices to do the work... any kit and apprentice around please come here and clean the Nursery!" Stoatscar called out. ---- Darkkit heard and started pulling the gross moss out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:14, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit flopped onto her side. "I'm already a gonner!"---- Sharpkit, twitching his whiskers in amusement, carried piles of moss outside, while Sparkpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust as he carried in fresh moss.Silverstar' 02:16, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Letting out a shrill, defending hiss, Sapphirepaw began to stomp out of camp by herself, growling. But before so, she called back: "Sharpkit isn't one of them!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 02:17, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit tripped and started shaking her head around for no reason. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:18, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit flinched in surprise as he heard someone shout out his name.Silverstar' 02:19, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar rolled her eyes at Pumpkinkit. "Don't give up so easily!" she half laughed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 02:25, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Racing back into the nursery Creekkit panted. "There. I did it. I left camp, are you happy?" Creekkit asked. WOLFBLAZE 14:26, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff